Telekinesis
'' For a gallery of examples for Telekinesis, see here. The power to '''manipulate objects with the mind.' Also Called * Mind-Over-Matter * Mind Power * Object Manipulation * PK * Psychokinesis * TK Capabilities Users can manipulate objects with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. Applications "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something, and some other, more specific, abilities may be acquired as a result. However, such users are usually specialized in only one of these areas, and rarely manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Generally, these psionic abilities include: * Biological Manipulation * Cosmic Manipulation ** Circadian Manipulation ** Magnetism Manipulation ** Energy Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Force-Field Generation * Healing * Intangibility * Light Manipulation * Matter Manipulation * Probability Manipulation * Psionic Strength * Psionic Explosion * Shapeshifting * Technology Manipulation * Telekinetic Constructs * Thermal Manipulation * Vector Manipulation Techniques Basic level (Common) * Binding: to keep object/being from moving. * Enhanced Strength/Psionic Strength: to augment the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through a steel wall. * Levitation: to lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Telekinetic Choking: to strangle others. * Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: to pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Advanced level * Homing Effect: to make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto it's target or targets until it hits them. *'Motor-Skill Manipulation:' to manipulate the movement of others. * Object Manipulation: to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. * Spatial Sense: to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Telekinetic Blast: emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. * Telekinetic Compression: to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Combat: to utilize telekinesis in combination of physical combat. * Telekinetic Destruction: to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. * Telekinetic Flight: to use telekinesis to fly. *'Telekinetic Cutting': to use telekinesis to cut things. Master level (Rare) * Age Shifting: by manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. * Combustion: to speed an object's molecules to the point that it combusts, e.g. setting things on fire. * Dimensional Travel: to bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. * Force Fields: to condense the air around oneself in order to make protective shields, e.g. deflecting bullets. * Intuitive Aptitude: to understand how objects work by taking objects apart. * Molecular and Energy Manipulation: to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular or atomic level. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. ** Atomic Manipulation: to manipulate atoms. ** Elemental Transmutation/Matter Transmutation: to transmute matter into different forms. **'Energy Absorption/Conversion:' to absorb and convert energy. * Remote Telekinesis: to manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. * Seismic Shock Wave: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter'', i.e. sonic boom. * 'Stasis Field:' to slow an object's molecules to the point that it stops all motion, e.g. immobilizing opponents. *'Telekinetic Regeneration:' to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. *'Weather Manipulation:' to manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. '''Ultimate level' (Rarest) * Fundamental Forces Manipulation: to manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. * Reality Warping: to manipulate reality by bending quantum strings in a localized area. * Space-Time Manipulation: to manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. * Subatomic Manipulation: to manipulate matter at the subatomic level. Variations *'Ballistic Telekinesis': Where the user causes any nearby objects to be moved around the user at high speeds, explode or to be propelled away from the user at high speeds without conscious effort from the user of the power. *'Elemental Telekinesis': Using certain elements that have the potential to manipulate objects' movements (such as electromagnetism, gravity, and air). *'Lessen': Where the user can lessen an outside force dew to the physical body, (such as bullets, etc) *'Tactile Telekinesis': Where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical traits, while simulating Invulnerability via skin-layer Barrier. *'Telekinetic Aura': To use aura to telekinetically move objects/subjects. **'Vector Telekinesis': Where the user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. *'Telekinetic Force': Specialized variation concentrate on simple but (extremely) strong TK Force itself. *'Telekinetic Teleportation': As well as manipulating objects, the user can also teleport them, and themselves. Associations * Omnikinesis * Psionic Manipulation Limitations * May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. * May not be able to manipulate magic-based matters/energies. * Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. * May be able to move only the objects that they can see. * May be unable to move certain objects, or move only certain objects. * Psychic Energy Absorption can negate this power. * Could be ineffective agaisnt those who control themselves at fundamental levels Known Users Known Objects *Ruby of Ramses (Xiaolin Showdown) *Mystic Amulet (Gravity Falls) Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Mental Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Psychic Powers